Ruling the World
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Akefia and Bakura now rule the world...let the Yami torture begin!


_I should be revising...but my mind came up with this and...yeah. It's a little violent, just so you know._

It was a shock when it happened. Everything seemed to be peaceful; the yamis had come back not so crazy, but with their items, and Bakura had brought back his past self, Akefia, too. There had been no more attempts to take over the world, no more crazy Shadow Games and Duel Monsters tournaments going wrong; the world seemed more peaceful than ever before.

Until they took a trip to Egypt for old times' sake.

The two thieves had no trouble physically overpowering Yami, taking the Rod from Marik, with whom they had a deal, taking the Necklace from Isis and placing them in the Millennium Stone along with the Scales and Key which were already there, and the Ring and Eye which they had. And then Zork appeared, taking over the world and crushing any and all resistance to them. The Yugi-tachi had been kept alive for torture, because living is worse than dying when you live in a dungeon cell, kept just far enough apart that you can't reach your friends, and having to watch them get tortured in front of your eyes. They had cried at first, but there comes a point when the tears run out, and it's all you can do just to breathe.

Serenity was blind again, her eyes having been pulled out by Marik, the chief torturer. Yugi had been cut up, his dark watching all the time but unable to do anything. Anzu had had her tongue cut out so she couldn't cheer anyone up, and her fingers cut off. Duke had had chunks of skin cut out and replaced with dice, so his skin looked like he had some kind of weird disease. Tristan had had his mind taken over and been forced to watch Serenity scream as her eyes were pulled out over and over again. Joey had had his tongue cut out, but not until an image of Red Eyes was burnt into his flesh while Serenity watched him scream. And Yami...it was Yami's turn today.

Seto was in charge of business and making sure the economy ran smoothly. He had, of course, removed all his competition, and now Kaiba Corp. Was the only company in the world. You wanted something, you bought it from them.

Unknown to many, Ryou had, for the most part, just gone along with what his darks had wanted. In fact, he had been the one to suggest keeping them alive rather than just killing them. Of course, they had promised one thing for his co-operation. Malik. Strangely, Malik warmed up to this idea quite quickly, especially when he realised his yami was going to be the torturer. At some point, Marik and joined the two hikaris, and all three now shared the second best suite in the large palace.

The best suite belonged to Akefia and Bakura, the new rulers on the world, who were currently in bed, tangled together, and not really wanted to get up. There was no sun anymore to get them up, so the day began when they decided, and not before. Oh, the joys of controlling both the world and the universe.

You could say that the world actually got better with them running it. Suddenly, there were no governments running things, no wars, and no-one could do things like evade taxes, because it was all run from one place, and the world became a single country as borders disappeared and became none existent. Of course, you couldn't say anything against the new rulers, but they mostly laughed at any attempts to overthrow them, before having the perpetrators tortured and killed.

Eventually, the two kings got up, because today was a very special day...today was Torture Yami Day. Bakura briefly thought about making today a public holiday to celebrate. After all, they had deliberately put this day off to build anticipation, and so he could watch those he cared about being hurt before him while there was nothing he could do, just like what had happened to them.

They met with Marik and Malik on the way down, as Ryou had decided to skip today. They almost ran down the winding stairs which narrower and darker as they went on, the flickering torches adding to the eerie glow. Finally, they came to the circular room that smelt heavily of blood and despair. It was silent apart from occasional moans of pain from the prisoners, and the torches reflected heavily on the dull eyes of those who still had the strength to lift their heads.

"Guess whose turn it is today?" Marik sang happily as he opened Yami's door and dragged the kicking and biting pharaoh out of his cell.

"I'll kill you for what you've done to my aibou; for what you've done to everyone you sick and twisted psycho!" Marik laughed as he strapped him to a table in the centre of the room.

"Now, now, that really instead very civil, especially considering today is a very special day." Akefia mockingly stroked the former pharaoh's cheek. "Even myself and Bakura, have come down to watch this, so be a good little prisoner," Akefia leant close, "and remember to scream." He let go, and the table tipped forwards, revealing a pot of boiling gold below Yami.

Once he saw it, he started to struggle as his eyes widened in fear, but he couldn't do anything as the chains released him and he fell. He screamed, more than he had ever done as waves of burning pain sent his mind spinning. All that went on in his mind was how to get out, he couldn't reach the bottom, he couldn't swim, his flesh was burning, he was dying, they were laughing over his screams, oh Ra, it hurt so much, he just wanted it to be over, he wanted to die, he needed to die, it was too much, burning, burning, burning...

Marik picked what was left of him up, and flung him against one of the cells. His skin reappeared, though his throat was horse. He looked at his hand in wonder.

"What..." He rasped, unsure as to what had just happened.

"That, pharaoh, was the pain that my entire village felt when they were killed." Akefia spat at him in disgust, before crouching by him. "Do you know the best thing about torturing you?" Akefia didn't expect an answer. "They, "he gestured to the Yugi-tachi, "can all die, but you...you are like us. You're immortal, you can not die. And you know what that means? We can torture you...forever. You will die over and over again, the pain will never end."

"No..." Yami's whisper held none of the strength, none of the conviction he used to have. Tears started to spring out of his eyes as he gazed in horror at the four standing over him. And they laughed.

They laughed as the pharaoh lost his mind.

_**I like that last line. Review?**_


End file.
